


Make up (Sex), and then some.

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Two Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: You and Chanyeol were childhood friends as well as roommates, however when you cross the line and piss him off you will do everything you can to make it up to him, even going so far as to admit to your hidden feelings.





	1. Cruel Reality

You knew better than anyone that you majorly pissed Chanyeol off, which is a very rare occasion, considering the circumstances. You knew you had to make it up to him, to find something to repay for what you said, but above all you needed to apologize. But that was the problem, you didn’t know exactly what to say or how for that matter. You sigh, back where you started, you honestly didn’t want to make matters worse for yourself— you didn’t want Chanyeol to be even more mad at you if you were to try and apologize—so instead of trying o fix things like you undoubtedly should of, laid low, kept your distance from the man in case you might infuriate Chanyeol further.

Although as the rest of the day progressed, your so-called plan of avoiding Chanyeol only seemed to make the situation much worse than it already was.

Chanyeol was never very good with words, especially when he was this angered, you knew this yet why did you expect Chanyeol to confront you about your supposed-to-be-friendly-banter from earlier that day? It wasn’t like it was Chanyeol who started the argument, so why did you feel like it was _him_ who should be the one apologizing? You groaned loudly, you hated it (like really hated) to admit it but, it was you who was in the wrong, it was _you_ that kept things going not him. It didn’t make matters any better that you was a stubborn ass who couldn’t grasp onto the concept that Chanyeol was right, or that you were more than desperately wanting to prove that you were correct in the argument when clearly Chanyeol said you wasn’t.

Now here you was outside Chanyeol’s room, hand raised in the air to knock but your pride was getting the better of you. You clenched your teeth, _it’s for the better,_ you told yourself, it was best to resolve things therefore you could go back to the way things were. You couldn’t stand the thought of your outstanding friend to hate you for the rest of his life over something so fucking stupid. You didn’t want to be childish in this new problem, you were a grown woman who could do things for herself and running away (like you had been doing) is never the solution.

Eventually gathering yourself you finally knocked, but when you didn’t get a answer you knocked again and again and again until you grew inpatient and just bardged right in, seeing Chanyeol look up from his phone only to give you the dirtiest look ever. _Clearly he’s still mad,_ you conclude. Pulling out a earphone he spat angrily, “God, don’t even bother, just get out.” You bite your lip, sceptical whether this was truly a good idea like you assumed. You shake your head, ridding the thought. _No,_ there was no turning back, he was something you could never lose, and you’ll be fucking damned if you allow it to happen.

“No, I came to talk… _We_ need to talk.” You spoke after a pause, unbottling your courage to face him.

“I don’t care about anything that you have to say, now get out, I can’t even look at you right now.” Chanyeol replied coldly, looking back to his phone before putting the earbud back in his ear, ignoring you completely. You flinched, you’ve never heard that type of tone from him before. He used to be sweet and gentle, but this was something altogether. You scowled.

“I’m not going anywhere, we _need_ to fix this, Chanyeol!” You declared slamming the door behind you shut, before crossing your arms to show that you was dead serious. “Suck it up, I hate this side of you and I’ll be damned if Iose our friendship over something so fucking ridiculous.”

When Chanyeol noticed you wasn’t leaving he angrily pulled out his earphones and threw his phone halfway across the room, the device hitting the wall loudly as he nearly screamed, “Get the fuck out, (Y/N)!”

“No!” You yelled back, walking over towards the abused phone to pick it up, luckily it had a case on it or else who knew how much damage it could’ve taken. When you made it across to Chanyeol you tossed it back to him, but not harshly, you didn’t want to complicate things further. “We are going to sort this fucking shit out Chan! You were right, okay, I get that now. Do you hear me? _You. Were. Right!_ There I said it! I’m fucking sorry!”

Chanyeol’s glare of daggers had yet to die down and you snarled, gritting your teeth. _What the fuck do you want from me Chanyeol! To get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, to kiss your fucking hand like you’re a saint, to embarrass myself in public just for your joy, fuck I’d simply like to suck your cock just to show you how much I care for you, to prove just enough that I want us to be more than friends._ That’s what you wanted to say, but the words didn’t come out that way.

“What do you want from me then, huh Chanyeol? What more _bullshit_ do I have to put up with until you see that I’m truly sorry?” You furrowed your brows, leaning forward and grabbed Chanyeol’s neck roughly, pulling him forward to look at you as you spoke. Chanyeol eyes merely sharped. “Come on tell me, Chan!” You snapped, your fingers tightening around the nape of his neck, before you finally said fuck it all and placed your lips eagerly against Chanyeol’s in a angry kiss. You were sick of hiding, of running away.

Chanyeol only gasped surprised, other than that he didn’t pull away, which he probably should have. You soon tried to deepen the kiss, to pry Chanyeol’s lips to cooperate with your own but when he wouldn’t you pulled back abruptly. _Such_ _a fucking stubborn ass. Sounds like someone._ “What do you want, Chanyeol? Do you want me to humiliate myself in front of everybody so you could take pleasure in my misery, would that be enough proof? Would you rather me tell all how I truly feel for you?” Chanyeol tensed against your hold and you inwardly grinned. “To tell them how much I want you to fuck me until I forgot my own name, not only because you’re sexy or innocent or charming in my eyes but because you also turn me on more than anything else in the world? Believe it or not but I can’t even fuck a guy without seeing your damn face, only _you_ are able to make me come. Can you imagine what fucking hell that is, especially knowing that you won’t ever return my feelings?” You confessed looking deep into Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes.

Rejection, hesitation, acceptance, confusion, disgust, hatred, anything, but as you expected the man remained inpassive as ever. You growled. “I can’t read you Chan, I can’t tell if you want me, if you’d like to fuck me against that counter you were throwing shit onto earlier, if you’d like me to shut up so I could choke myself with your cock to further advance my apology, or whether you’d want to share my feelings. Just tell me what you want, I hate not being able to know what you think of me!”

Chanyeol smiled, a low chuckle heard from him and you let out your held breath. “I’d like you to shut up and kiss me, to put that mouth of yours to good use without having to hear you bitching at me for being wrong all the time, when you clearly know I’m right.” You matched his smile, quickly leaning down, you take Chanyeol’s invitation, but this time he kissed you back.

Chanyeol allowed you to deepen the kiss this time, to slip your tongue past his parted lips where you explored the wet cavern, tonguing every nook and cranny to familiarize every bit of Chanyeol’s mouth and tongue so you wouldn’t ever forget it and the man let you. He let you take control, to have your way with him. Eventually you slid a arm around Chanyeol’s neck, the other running through his hair, where you pulled him closer, scooting him closer to the edge of the bed.

You were the first to groan, to wallow in the pleasure of longing and Chanyeol grins satisfied against your lips before you pull back, both immediately sucking in the room’s air. Chanyeol though shakes his head seconds along, yanking you back forward, running his own fingers through your hair, enjoying the softness that touches his fingertips. You moaned against him, feeling him lead you into his lap, hands trailing down your sides. You circle your limbs around him.

You couldn’t begin to express how much you’ve been waiting for this, to feel these lips against yours, to feel these hands upon your skin, to witness that look in his eyes that he always gave his former girlfriends. Over the years you forced yourself never to look, to never think of how lucky she was to have someone like him. And as the good friend you was stood by his side, you didn’t want to care as long as he was with you. But you found out that the more time had past only made you want more, that being just his “friend” wasn’t enough, you wanted him to look at _only_ you, to see _you_ like you see him.

You wished for so little yet so much and it was beginning to grow unbearable. Yet now that they were coming true before your very eyes you couldn’t help but think of how much of a dream this felt like. It was just so surreal.

You pull Chanyeol closer, wanton for his attention, digging your fingers into his scalp. If this was a dream you were hell-bent on never waking up-of letting him go-, because honestly you were sick of it, you couldn’t be that person who couldn’t have him to the extent you deserved anymore. You’ve longed for far too long, you had done your part of laying low, of hiding the truth behind your smile; you were done lying to him.

Chanyeol’s moves his lips across yours, kissing you with so much fever and passion, it was nearly almost too much to take in all at once. He hazes your senses instantly, bringing you to the loss of breath without so much as a second thought. Chanyeol trails his mouth across unknown territory, exploring your neck with his lips, electing blissful cries from you. Your body responds to his actions effortlessly, your back arching into the fingertips that caress your spine.

“Hmm…” You hum, biting your lip, drowning in the euphoria of pleasure Chanyeol was eagerly portraying to you. Shamelessly, you’ve dreamt of this multiple times, but never was you so far from the truth of the feeling. Never has your breath been so taken.

Chanyeol grips your hips, immediately turning around and pinning you to the bed. A short gasp manages to leave you, the thought of being underneath this man driving you mad with unsatisfied tension. “We should fight more often, (Y/N).” Chanyeol breaths against the shell of your ear, his hot breath ghosting across your sensitive skin, making you groan.

“I’d say.” You circle his neck, pulling him closer to your grinning lips. “Oddly one normally wouldn’t argue and fuck though.” You murmur, pressing gentle kisses across his racing pulse.

Chanyeol laughs, pushing you away from him by your shoulder. Your smile didn’t once falter. “I wouldn’t really call it arguing (Y/N), more so a stubborn attempt to be proven right, though gone out of hand. Moreover who said I was going to fuck you?” Chanyeol taunts, a smirk rising upon his handsome face.

“Yeah? Well…” You pause, quickly flipping each other around, this time with you on top. “-good thing I wasn’t aiming for that, now isn’t it, Chanyeol?” Said person gasps loudly upon seeing just where you were heading. “Like I said, sucking your cock is so much more of a apology than any, wouldn’t you agree?” Your hands make sure to take their time in sliding up his thighs, feeling his muscles tighten in the excitement of your tease.

Your make out session only helped matters, much to your delight. His arousal further rose as you proceeded. You casually lean up, lightly gliding your hand across his growing dick, scarcely enough to get a reaction. Chanyeol definitely gives you one, moaning lowly, hips lifting into your hand for more that you clearly weren’t going to give him. You’ve wanted this for years, you wasn’t about to make haste, not when you were having this much fun.

“You’re such a tease, (Y/N).” Chanyeol forces out through gritted teeth. You smile, pleased. “Yeah, and so are you.” Atlas, even with the remark that didn’t stop you, if anything it just made you want to do it more. To release the years of frustration you’ve had pent up. You press the palm of your hand harder against him, feeling his dick pulse against you. Chanyeol tosses his head back, a moan erupting from his throat, bringing music to your ears.

Eventually you move above him, sliding your hands up, away from his cock, where they run underneath his shirt. Your mouth follows, landing upon the bare skin that lies beneath your fingertips, tasting and savoring what you’ve never been offered until now. You kiss up his chest, moaning lowly. Chanyeol grabs you by your hair roughly, leading you to his lips, where he kisses you sloppily. This time around it definitely wasn’t as passionate as it was earlier, it was far more rushed and lust driven. Not that it mattered any.

Chanyeol hazes your mind in mere seconds, bringing you new unexplainable feelings you’ve never received before. In the end it was you who pulled back, panting for air, of course not without reason. You smile, “Don’t distract me, Chanyeol.” Having said that you move back down, unbuttoning his jeans, spreading his legs wider.

You hear Chanyeol’s breathing pick up when you reach into the slit of his boxsers, taking hold of his erect cock. Gingerly you glide your fingers over the moistened tip, wrapping your hand around the base where you slowly begin to stroke him. Alone the feel of him makes you mewl, bitting your lip.

“God, just hurry up, (Y/N). I can’t take this slow pace.” Chanyeol pleads, fingers digging into the sheets, the feel of your small hand touching him seemingly driving him nuts with desire. You stop your actions all together, meeting his eyes. “What’s wrong? It sucks doesn’t it, having to wait and be patient to get what you want? I would know.” Chanyeol whines noisily at your comment, bucking his hips up into your slow moving strokes,. He was begging at this point.

You remove your hand moments later, pulling down his boxers to reveal his cock. Chanyeol grunts when his dick meets the rooms cold air, kissing his flushed skin. You awe over his size, bitting your lip, your tongue eagerly waiting to taste it, to feel it around your lips. “God, you don’t believe how much I’ve wanted this, to have you.” You moan, wrapping your hand back around him, your thumb running over his cockhead, collecting the warm pre-cum.

Chanyeol moves against your touch, wanton for the mouth you’re so willing to offer. You grew too inpatient over the years so foreplay wasn’t a option in this situation, you needed his cock in your mouth, to feel his soft skin upon your tongue. Chanyeol wanted it too.

Leaning forward you lick a stripe up the underside, feeling his cock throb against it, a loud moan escaping the man beneath you. You do this a couple times, enjoying the pleasing noises that leave him, it at least gives you insight that you were doing something right. It was when you finally take him completely that he cries your name for the first time, his deep voice sending a shiver down your spine. _God, did he sound sexy when he said it like that_ , you think blissfully.

You grin, eyes closed as you welcome the salty taste of him on your tongue, before continuing. You bob your head, further exploring hidden grounds, moaning lowly, the vibrations only making the feeling far more pleasurable for Chanyeol. And as expected he combs his fingers through your hair for more, helping you suck him off even if you didn’t need it. You honestly didn’t, especially not now given how much you wanted it too.

After a while you pull back for air, bitting your lip, a smile growing upon your lips. Chanyeol growls at the look, yanking your head back by your hair, roughly. “Fuck, (Y/N), if I would’ve known how damn hot you look sucking my cock, I would’ve asked you years ago.” You chuckle, _indeed you should of_.

It didn’t take much to proceed. Grasping his dick again, you lean down to lick up his balls, suckling one into your mouth gently before giving the other the same treatment. Chanyeol groans gruffly, his fingers digging into your scalp, your name effortlessly dripping like velvet off his tongue. Trailing away from his balls, you engulf him into your mouth, using the tip of your tongue to lick the underside as you move up.

Chanyeol visably shivers, tremors sprinting down his spine and you smirk, proud. You kept your rythmatic pace, bobbing you head faster as Chanyeol’s noises increase, cheeks hollowing. Your hand accompanies your mouth, stroking his balls before focusing on what your mouth couldn’t reach.

Your mouth tightens going down, taking him further down your throat to the best you could. Surprisingly you didn’t gag that bad, although your eyes did tear when you got close. Chanyeol throws his head back against the pillows that have scattered, a hoarse moan heard as he literally tries to rip your hair out. Nonetheless, his reaction to your actions was worth it.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol gasps, hips rising for more of your skilled mouth. You smile forcing yourself back to give your mouth a break, instead you stroke him, your saliva helping in making him slick. Your tongue doesn’t need rest however, so you just lick at his swollen tip, running down to the underside where you suck lightly at the pulsing muscle.

“Fuck this.” Chanyeol finally says, pulling you up over his body. Though surprised, you go along with it, meeting the hungry lips that crash upon yours whence you had. You moaned, feeling his tongue slide pass your parted lips, joining in a swirl of passion. “I need you, (Y/N), like now.”

You smile against his lips, “Took long enough, but what happened to your cockiness? Remember you didn’t want to fuck me?” You remark. Chanyeol flips you around, towering over you in a heartbeat. “Yeah, well thank your mouth, god I haven’t ever received a blow job that fucking good.” This just makes you beam with happiness.

“Just don’t rip my clothes off, alright?”

“Then I suggest you get out of them quick.” He threatens.

You didn’t have to be told twice, as you quickly begin to pry your dress off, your stockings right behind. Chanyeol follows suit, pushing himself up to remove his own. Then once you both rid of the stubborn restraints, Chanyeol plants trails of wet kisses down your body, worshipping your petite form, as well as your soft skin.

You arch into his lips, feeling his tongue press against your neck, your breast, your stomach, his touch in general had your blood pumping.

“Hmm, Chanyeol…” you whine, passing your fingers through his hair. He grins pleasantly pleased at his work, trailing his lips up your jaw, his breath heavy and uneven at the shell of your ear. “I’m going to fuck you so good, (Y/N), expect to be sore by the time I’m done with you.” Chanyeol growls, nibbling at your earlobe. You moaned at the breathtaking sound so close, your cunt aching in the need for his cock, to feel him slide around your tight walls. “So be it, now just fuck me already. I’m tired of this teasing.”

Chanyeol lets out a low laugh, “I haven’t even gotten started, baby.” And as he said he reaches between him, running his fingers through your soaked folds, rubbing your swelled clit with slick with cum fingers. You mewl, wrapping your arms around his back, your fingers digging into his shoulders. Chanyeol kisses at your raced pulse, creating hickeys and love bites across the junction of your neck and shoulders. You gasp, pushing your pussy against his fingers harder, you wanted them inside you so bad.

“C'mon, (Y/N), beg for me, tell me what you want me to do. I want to witness your frustration with my own eyes.” Chanyeol demands, his rubbing upon your clit getting faster. You inhale sharply as your unwelcome orgasm nears, his name rolling off your tongue with each ball of heat that builds in the deep pit of your belly. Normally you wouldn’t dare let him have his way so easily but right now you needed this, you wanted to feel those skilled fingers more. “Please…” You pant, “I need more. Please Channie.” You begged, tears stinging your eyes at the denial of your pleasure.

Chanyeol smirks proud, sliding a finger inside you, a loud moan coming from your lips as you finally got filled. Of course it wasn’t nearly enough to what you really craved for but as of now it will do. “Fuck (Y/N), you weren’t kidding, your fucking tight.” Chanyeol gasps, thrusting the finger in you fast and deep, feeling your muscles react to him. You throw your head back, legs spreading wide, your back arching the quicker Chanyeol finger fucks you. His name continuously leaving you like a chant.

He soon adds another, but even that was a struggle. In the end he sticks with the one. You could tell by the look on Chanyeol’s face that he was fighting the urge to fuck you, that he was holding out for as long as he could. Yet right now you wanted nothing more than that, to feel his cock enter you for the first time, to see that gorgeous look on his face when he reaches release. God you tremble at the thought.

You come back to your senses when you feel your orgasm rush. Chanyeol sees this too, and in result he picks up his movements, eager to please you. Whilst, you didn’t want to come, not because you wanted to with him (not that you didn’t) but because he hadn’t came when you blew him so why should you? It was only fair.

Panting and sweaty you push at his hand, stopping his actions. Chanyeol only looks at you, catching your sudden attempt. “I’m close, but I don’t want to come yet, not without you.” You admit, reaching further down, you grab his cock, stroking him a couple times to get the point.

“I won’t argue.” He replies gruffly, leaning down to your lips. You smile against his lips, giggling. He runs his tongue across your bottom lip, lightly bitting at it before he meets your waiting tongue. You whimpered into him, running your hands back up to card them through his mused hair. Chanyeol groans into your mouth at your domonice over him. Yet even if you controlled the kiss, he still left you without words, kneading your breast with callused palms.

Reaching between you, Chanyeol grabs a hold of his cock, stroking himself a few times before he aligns himself with you. Naturally he teases you with rubbing his cockhead against your hole, making you even more of a crying mess. You toss your head back against the sheets when he begins to enter you, clawing at his back. Chanyeol groans noisily, face obsorbed with unmistakable ecstasy when he pushes forward, filling you in one swing of his hips. “Fuck…it’s so big.” you point out, hissing as he filled you to the brim, there being a slight inch of pain. Chanyeol pants, “Yeah, well you’re too damn tight.”

He’s still for a mere second, allowing you to ajust to his size, before he slowly begins to move. You gasp, your walls feeling every bit of him when he had. Chanyeol watches your facial expressions carefully to make sure he wasn’t hurting you and when he noticed you begin to relax into the pleasure, he picked up his speed. He starts a languid pace, fucking you slow and deep before picking up. You groaned his name, your voice beyond hoarse now.

“Ahhh, (Y/N), you feel so good.” Chanyeol moans, pushing himself up. He spreads your legs wide, holding them at his sides as he watches his cock. In and out, in and out. He drowns in the beauty of your pussy taking him.

Chanyeol fucks you faster now, burying his cock nice and deep until you scream his name, until you see nothing but the bliss he was washing over you. You grab the sheets above your head, neck stretched back beautifully. Chanyeol takes advantage of the position, panting against your skin as he licks stripes up the front, feeling you swallow deeply, the vibrations of your cries.

When Chanyeol moves you take in the sight before you, it seemingly knocking the wind out of you. Never before would you have known how incredibly sexy Chanyeol looked while in pleasure. This was a sight to behold, there was nothing more beautiful. Chanyeol looks down at you with half-lidded eyes, a sloppy grin plastered on his face when he realized just what you were mesmerized by.

You smile, reaching forward you pull him down, sliding your lips across his. The man groans, reaching down to rub at your clit. The kiss was broken easily, you bitting down onto his shoulder as extreme pleasure engulfs you.

“I’m going to come.” You blurt, feeling a massive build up inside your belly. Chanyeol grunts and just continues, rubbing your clit faster, his dick awaiting to feel those wonderful walls tighten around him. Unconsciously your cries increase in volume, body numbing as you near your golden peak.

“Come for me, baby.” Chanyeol moans in your ear, his hot puffs of breath only making your orgasm much heavier. With fingers dug into his skin you scream Chanyeol’s name, your body quaking in the intenseness of your satisfaction. Chanyeol hisses when you break the skin.

Your mind goes dead as the white haze clouds your mind, your body trembling in the aftershocks, heartbeat erratic between your ribs. Chanyeol kisses you on the cheek, “Good girl.” It didn’t take him long to reach his own climax, the feel of your walls gripping him like a vice were alone to put him at the edge. Quickly Chanyeol pulls out of you, crying your name as he spills ropes of white across your thighs and pussy.

You moaned at the feel of the hot substance running down your body. It took a minute to reclaim your lost breath and even though Chanyeol hadn’t he still cleans you up. Reaching back he pulls a couple tissues out from his nightstand, wiping up his cum to the best of his ability before he falls atop of you. You laugh, circling his back, hugging him tightly.

Eventually he turns on his back, so not to crush you with his weight, taking you with him. You sigh satisfied against his chest, listening to the hurried heartbeat as it slowly begins to steady. 

There was a long pause of just peaceful silence, the sound of Chanyeol’s breathing soothing, almost putting you to sleep. But there was still something you had to do- say.

“I love you.” You confess lowly, closing your eyes. You feel Chanyeol move slightly, you guessed to look at you

“I know.” Is all he says.

Your eyes widen. Pushing yourself up, you meet his eyes. “What!”

“You really don’t think I didn’t know, did you?” Chanyeol smiles, cupping your cheek. You furrow your brows. After all your secrecy, he knew all along. “Give me more credit than that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You question, moving into his gentle touch. You close your eyes, feeling his thumb run across your cheek.

“(Y/N), we’ve been friends for 8 years, what was I going do? I wanted you to come to me, to confess on your own free will.” He looks at you sternly and you exhale, leaning back into his chest.

You chuckle. “Its funny really how things work, isn’t it? Who would’ve known that us arguing would result to this.”

Chanyeol kisses your forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around you, tracing your shoulder with his fingers. “Even so, I wouldn’t have changed a thing. Today turned out for the better and with you by my side it will only get better from here on out.”

You smile brightly, your heart warming at the words you’ve been waiting years to hear. “Yeah.”

…

Sitting upright you inhale sharply, your vision blurry from sleep. You rub your eyes, riding of the sleepiness. It takes a moment to register just where you was but when you had you hurriedly looked to your bedside, a smile growing as you hoped to be welcomed by the sleeping face of your beloved boyfriend.

However, what you found there instead makes your heart stop. Frantically you look at your surroundings. Regrettably you wished you hadn’t. T-This wasn’t Chanyeol’s room, you look down at yourself, this wasn’t what you were wearing. You begin to tear up…this means…

Your blurry vision worsens as you begin to take it all in. Your heart nearly breaks at the realization. There was never any fight, you never went to him, you didn’t confess, you didn’t…. Your tears fall down your face more frequently now, small whimpers of pain escaping your mouth. _It can’t be, it just couldn’t. Not now._

But it was.

“It was…all a dream?”


	2. "I'll Never Let You Go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol like the good friend he was, confronts (Y/N) when he finds her crying in her room, but what they don't expect is what happens next, and boy does it take them by surprise.

You tremble as your tears continue, depressing as it looked they wouldn't stop, it didn't matter how many times you willed yourself. Never before have you been this hurt and for that it just makes the despair of your reality unfavorable. You hug your knees harder to your chest, screaming out your pain. It was almost too much to bare alone, but that was all you had- yourself. You had Chanyeol of course, your best friend, your brother, your love, although you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to tell him. How could you, especially in this state.

Suddenly your door swings opens, hitting the wall, knocking those thoughts right out the window. "(Y/N)! What's wro-" You look up at the man before you, eyes red-rimmed with tears. Chanyeol visably winces at the look, brows knitted worriedly. "(Y/N)..." Your name off his tongue just sounded so perfect and it only made you cry harder.

"Chanyeol." You whimper, pain lanced in the simple sentance.

In a heartbeat Chanyeol was by your side, reaching for you and you let him, you let him hold you, embrace you, if only this once. Because you knew deep down that this might be the last he ever touches you in this manner.

You wailed into his chest, fingers digging into his shirt. "(Y/N)?" Chanyeol murmurs, hugging you tightly, "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Please tell me?" You shake your head, not being able to bring a fraction of the truth to something so stupid. And it was stupid. C'mon you were torn over a dream. A figment of cruel reality.

"I-I can't." You finally force out, voice shaken with tears. "I just... can't. Believe me I want nothing more than to tell you the truth but..." you trailed off, not being able to say the words. Chanyeol just pulls you closer at your struggle, his arms seemingly protective around your back. You let out a shuttering breath, inhaling his strong scent, the smell of his musky colonge and soup. It intoxicates your senses beyond belief. You would honestly drown in this scent for eternity.

Something felt just so right about this, the way his arms felt like heaven wrapped around you, the way they were strong but gentle, protective yet defensive. If you didn't know better you'd think he was holding you far more delicately than a normal friend would, it was somewhat possessive.

Chanyeol buries his head in your neck, his breath making the hairs at the back of your neck stand on edge. Your fingers dig into his shirt harder, it was taking everything in your power not to lean your head to the side and kiss him. To just come out and express what you've been so shattered over. But rejection was something you didn't take likely nor could you live with the thought of him feeling disgusted by you for feeling that way about him, when he so clearly doesn't. So in the end you threw your desire out and just held him.

Chanyeol pulls himself back, and you meet his gaze, the thought of your pain seemingly lessing. "(Y/N)..." You almost was surpised when he speaks your name, there was something in his tone, something foreign, something you wished you knew. He smiles, wiping the tears that endlessly fall with the pad of his thumb. It was all innocent enough but you honestly thought there was more to his actions then a friendly gesture.

You lean into his touch, your heart warming as your lingering dream of him touching you like this surfaces. However this time it didn't hurt, there was no throb in your chest, maybe because he was here with you. Not as lover but as a friend. You hated to say but you knew you couldn't keep leeching onto him, not because of him but because of you. Or maybe it wasn't that at all, maybe it was just the tender of this moment that makes you say that.

You open your mouth, as to tell him but he stops you short, pressing his lips against yours in a gentle kiss. All in all it grabs you by surprise and you couldn't catch the gasp of utter shock that erups from your throat. Nonetheless, you let your eyes fall shut, taking his invitation far too highly but that was alright, if this was a one time only thing, something that surfaced from the tender moment and will be regretted later then so be it. Cause right now you wanted to savor it for as long as it lets you.

However long ended up scarcely under a minute. Chanyeol pulls away slowly, the press of his lips against yours still lingering a tingling feeling. What you expected was him to lean in again, to tell you how much he wants you but what you got instead was his hastily aplogies. "Fuck I'm so sorry (Y/N), I-I don't know what came over me. I really shouldn't have done that, your hurting and I just took advantage of you. God I'm such a idiot!" You opened your mouth to tell him that that wasn't it, that you liked it- liked him, but the words just wouldn't come, they died the moment they landed on your tongue.

Chanyeol stands, infuriated by his unwelcomed behavior. He begins to walk away but you grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Please don't." Your voice was so low and soft spoken you doubt he even heard you. Though when he glances at you, you began to think that maybe he had. You motion him to sit back down, and when he does you lean over towards him, returning the favor that he'd given you.

"Please shut up Chanyeol." He doesn't hesitate as he nods, you smile, pressing your lips back against his. You wanted to savor this moment one last time, only this once you didn't care about the consequences later. Chanyeol passes his fingers through your hair, pressing his lips harder against yours, taking over. And you allowed it, you really let him. You desired that he do anything he wanted to you.

"You don't believe how many times I've wanted this, dreamt this." You relate to Chanyeol's confession, panting as he slides his lips across your neck, tasting your need as your pulse races with everlasting joy. You turn your head, moaning aloud as he plants hickeys down your neck and shoulder, groaning at your sweetness.

Fuck, it felt so good, it clouded your head with overwhelming pleasure, your legs shaking from the adrenaline of excitement. You ask for more, begged for it, you dreamed he push you down and rightfully take what's his. And after years of pent up frustration you knew he'd be delighted to.

You gasp softly, bitting your lip, running your hands through his hair, the other clawing at his shoulder as he works wonderful magic on your arousing body with his mouth. You moan his name, breathless. Only then does Chanyeol stop his actions. You look up at him when he pushes himself back, holding you by your shoulders. "(Y/N), I can't," He shakes his head. "-this is wrong, I'm taking advantage of you, this isn't what you want."

You couldn't believe this, after everything he still was in denal of seeing your feelings. "But this _is_ what I want, Chanyeol, for years I've wanted this, wanted _you._ I could never tell you because I couldn't bear the thought of you rejecting me or worse thinking I'm disgusting. But don't ever say I don't want this, there is nothing in this world I crave more." It was the truth, you really couldn't. He looks at you perplexed but he doesn't say anything so you take his silence to continue.

"I had a dream, a dream of us, we were fighting over something, something so ridiculous too and to make it up to you I went so far to show you just how much I cared," It didn't take a genius to figure out just what you had done and with the look on Chanyeol's face you knew he caught your drift. "However, after we finished and I told you just how much I loved you, I woke up." You sigh. "It didn't hurt so much that it was a dream, but the fact that it felt so real. To be in your arms, to be kissed by you, to be touched by you, it was cruel, I couldn't take the reality that it would never happen. That's why I was down earlier, I can't help my feelings for you Chanyeol, I can't stop loving you, but most of all I can't live with the thought of never having you to the extent I want. So no you're not taking advantage of me, never will you take advantage of me, not with how long I chased this."

Chanyeol cups your cheek, leaning in. He doesn't say anything and that was fine by you because right now words don't need to be spoken. All that needed to be heard was seen in his actions. Chanyeol holds you close, tasting your mouth as he slides his tongue past your parted lips, taking your breath right from under you. A moan erups from within, your mind glazing with unspeakable lust.

"Give me the pleasure to please you (Y/N), for real this time." Chanyeol doesn't even have to ask, he could demand for anything and you will follow along willingly. You nodded and Chanyeol smiles, leaning you down, towering above you, concurring your mouth as he takes dominance. You circle your arms around his neck, moving your lips along with his.

He curls his fingers around the curve of your back, scooting you up to the pillows at the head of the bed. Surprising your kiss didn't break though when it does those lips that you love so much trace the line of your jaw, his hot pants of breath at the shell of your ear, driving you insane. Chanyeol slides a hand down your side, kneading your breast, your thighs, nibbling at your earlobe, enforcing blissful cries of his name to awake from within. And the way he was touching you now was far better than any dream, no imagination can come close to comparison to how good this really feels.

You trail your hands down Chanyeol's back, underneath his shirt, your cold hands upon his bare warm chest sending shivers of sparking pleasure throughout his body, igniting his arousal below. Nails gently rake down his nipples to his abdomen, your fingertips tracing the constricting muscles that lie there. He groans throaty, relishing in the wake of your encouraging touch.

It was Chanyeol's turn soon enough, as he lifts your shirt up, venturing his lips across your belly, kissing you in spots you didn't know could be kissed. He interlocks his fingers with yours, holding them close to your side, using his teeth when he nibbles at your hips, delighted as you squirm beneath him. Your breath hitches when he drags his tongue across your sensitive skin, inside your navel, across your ribs, against your peaking breast. Your hands tighten around his own, eager for more.

He hums in your chest, scattering wet butterfly-kisses up across your neck, electing the beautiful sounds that leave your lips because of him. He meets them with his own soon enough, breathing in your gasps and whimpers.

Chanyeol guides you up, running his palms beneath your shirt, over your breast, before he's rising it above your head, your kiss splitting instantly when he had. He tosses it across the bedroom half-heartly, landing his mouth upon the bareness of your shoulders, leading you back down on your back. He scurries his tongue over your breast, down your stomach. He plants love bites and wet kisses all across your body, until he reaches his destination.

With the button unpoped he reachs for the hem of your jeans, slowly ridding of them. You easily comply, lifting your butt, rocking your hips side to side as he completely removes them. Chanyeol smiles at your willingness. "Your so beautiful, (Y/N)." He compliments.

Getting up you graze your lips across his, smiling. "Not as much as you." Slowly you proceed to his own, sliding your small hands underneath his shirt, lifting it over his head. He watches as you press you hands against his chest, your lips following suit behind.

Chanyeol gets off the bed when you motion him to, you following towards him on your knees, reaching for his pants. He allows you permission to undress him, to have your fun in taking time to explore what he's never given you until now. With the button undone you slowly slide them down, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. You bite your lip at how hard he was, the curve of his cock inside his boxers tempting enough to touch. Which is what you do in earnest.

Reaching forward you palm him through. Chanyeol groans huskily, leaning his head back, eyes closed shut. "(Y/N), you have amazing hands." You smile thankful, placing your lips against his waist, your hand squeezing him harder, not enough to hurt him but enough to bring greater pleasure. "You're just as big as you were in my dream." You moaned, closing your eyes as he combs his fingers through your hair.

"Must have been one vivid dream," Chanyeol grins, not able to take the torture no more. He bends down, guiding your mouth to his, where he climbs on top of you once more. "How good did I fuck you, (Y/N)?" He whispers in your ear. There was absolutely no shame in his voice when he asked and you whimper only finding it more of a turn on. Your voice comes out in a low purr when you murmured. "Very, no words can excel. And you didn't stop either, not until I forgot my own name, until I screamed yours in ecstasy, until I knew my place as your property." Chanyeol growls gruffly, breathing deeply into your shoulder.

With hips against yours, Chanyeol greedily rocks his cock across your pussy, moaning loudly as he feels just how wet you've become from his simple presses. Your fingers claw at his back, head tossed back in pure bliss. "I'll be sure to fuck you ten times better, baby." Chanyeol promises, whispering deeply in your ear. You mewled hoarsly, moving your hips with his, relishing in the heat of that beautiful cock of his pressed up against you.

He makes you keen and wither in perfect rapture, his name so gorgeously slipping from your lips, as he continuously dry humps you, begging for more.

Chanyeol was easy to contribute with you, too eager to please. You let our a breathless sigh when he slowly begins to slide your soaked panties down your thighs, his own boxers following behind, thrown somewhere in the room carelessly.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, biting your lip as he positions himself at your needy hole, rubbing his slick cockhead across your slippery-with-cum folds. This alone was torturous, bringing you to a even greater frustration. Chanyeol leans down to your lips, distracting you somewhat as he pushes himself deep inside you, both moaning into one another at the euphoric feeling of entry. The feel of being filled by this man is unexplainable, he fit so perfectly inside you, seemingly belonged.

To the base, Chanyeol stills breaking the kiss, to far gone with the tightness around him. He breathes harshly against your cheek. "God, (Y/N), you feel so fucking good, so fucking tight." He moans huskily, his nails digging into your thigh, presumably to keep himself from moving before you're fully ajusted to him. Only when you are does Chanyeol begin to move, pulling out to the tip before he slams back in, cherishing the blissful sigh that escapes your mouth when he had.

Seeing your pleasured state, he keeps up a distinct rhythm, moving his hips in deep slow thrust, hazing your mind in a mere second, driving your body to react to his touch without even trying too. It was official this was far better that anything you could imagine.

You bury your head in his neck, enveloping your senses with his scent, panting heavily as he speeds up, the bed creaking upon the heavy weight. "Ahh, Chanyeol...fuck." He just grunts, focusing all his effort to please you, the obscene sounds of your love making heaven to your ears.

Chanyeol reaches behind you, swiftly pulling you up into his lap, holding you close as he greets your lips, your tongues dancing in a forceful swirl of passion. He tangles his hand through your hair, guiding it back when he trails his tongue down your neck, suckling at your flushed skin, creating bite marks at your shoulders. You moaned helplessly, rocking your hips against his pelvis, rubbing his cock nice and deep inside you, around your hot walls. Your hands dig into his broad shoulders, feeling his muscles flex and tighten with the force he was bringing below, slamming his cock in and out of you to the best of his ability. With this position it deemed a workout.

You open your eyes, capturing the beauty before you, his face contorted with intense pleasure, mouth agape to let out his heavy pants of breath. Lip between your teeth you lean forward, resting your face in the crook of his sweaty neck, your fingers combing through his damp hair. Chanyeol moans loudly when your bite him. You blame the incoming orgasm.

You cry out, nails raking his back, creating bruising red marks as your climax hits you, with your head tossed back, your body quakes in the overwhelming release. Chanyeol's name rolls off your tongue when he strikes your g-spot, igniting your orgasm almost viciously. And he doesn't stop either, he fucks you until there is nothing but white behind your eyelids, until your body spasms in the over simulation, until your coming again.

This time Chanyeol gasps, your walls unbearably tight around him, driving him nuts with lust. His back abused. It didn't take him no time before that wonderful feeling before he's coming along with you, saying your name under his breath. It was too late to pull himself out, so he just cums inside you, hugging you close to his numb form. You whimer, feeling his cum coating your constricting walls, his cock throbbing inside you, hitting spots that make you jerk in the overstimulation.

Chanyeol falls limp when he couldn't come anymore, resting his head on your shoulder, panting heavily, his breath ghosting at your ear. "I love you, (Y/N)," Chanyeol blurts, voice ragged and hoarse. "-I should have told you this a long time ago. I should have held you by my side rather than ignorning you all this time, I should have seen the signs, your hesitant glances, your questioning touch, the pain and heartbreak that was written across your face when I kissed another women. But truth be told all I saw was you when I fucked them. That's really how I knew I loved you, but I was stupid and didn't awknowlage you. I was frightened."

You feel tears welling up in your eyes, the truth only making you also feel stupid. All this time, all these years of hiding, keeping secrets, it was all for naught? You let out a shuttering breath. "Chanyeol it's okay, you're here now, you have my unconditional love, my heart, and my soul, nothing you say or do will make that change."

Chanyeol holds you close, tightly and protective, yet this time he wasn't letting go. You smile, overloading with sheer happiness, your tears falling. "I'll never let you go, Chanyeol."

"Nor will I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic, I know it sucks but there really isn't any more I could do on it. (Unless someone wants to give me some. *wink wink*) I do hope it reaches expectations though and is as good as you all anticipated. I had tons of request and feedback which I greatly appreciated.
> 
> I would like to thank you guys for reading and leaving your awesome comments and suggestions, I can't express how happy it makes me. Not on this book either on all of them. As a writter this is all that I could ever I wish for, to have my books known, which you guys do greatly.
> 
> This fic is by far my favorite that I have ever written and I will eventually write another like it, but right now I'm focused on writting my Missing 9 fic, which I'm running behind on since I've been writting this one. Nonetheless, I do hope you guys look forward to that one too, its slow right now but I promise it will get a lot better, I have so many plans that I have in mind, so it won't be like the show. Sure some parts will be from it but other than that it'll be mine. 
> 
> Thank you so much guys, again please leave comments on this chapter and let me know if it was what you guys were looking for, I'd love to hear what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the twist, I really couldn't help myself. Honestly I wasn't going to be that cruel but eh, I haven't really written anything like this in any of my other fics so what the hell. 
> 
> I'm actually a little conflicted on whether I should write another chapter, to fluff up this complication, if I should have Chanyeol confront her over her troubled dream? Ugh, I don't know. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments please, I'm in a bind here.


End file.
